vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Copen
|-|Azure Striker Gunvolt= |-|Azure Striker Gunvolt 2= Summary Copen is the son of a famous scientist whose research detailed the dangerous threat that adepts pose to society. To honor the dying wish of his late father, Copen fights to eradicate all adepts from the world. While he may be a normal human without any septimal powers, his technological prowess and combat abilities exceed that of many adepts. Since the events of the last game, Copen has completely revamped his gear. His new gear is designed for maximum mobility, which allows him to dash through the air and perform mid-air attacks like never before. He is also now accompanied by Lola, a combat bot that aids his offense, defense, and mobility. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A | 8-B '''| '''Low 7-C Name: Copen/Acura Kamizono, "The Adept Slayer" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification, Duplication, Healing, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation , Magnetism Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Power Mimicry, Intangibility, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack (Can "tag" his enemies by dashing onto them, tagged targets will be followed by his proyectiles), Flight, Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Self-Resurrection via Anthem, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Copen can survive and break free of Tenjian's ice attacks, that are stated to be below absolute zero and can shatter a person's molecular structure), Can ignore Elemental Intangibility with multiple attacks, has Lola, a drone that can steal items from others and control his attacks | All previous abilties but enhanced Attack Potency: Building level+ (On par with Gunvolt) | Multi-City Block level '(Should be compareable to Gunvolt's Anthem) | '''City Block level '(Damaged Merak and Gunvolt in the OVA) | 'Small Town level '(Should be comparable to Composite Gunvolt's Anthem) '''Speed: Relativistic (Fast enough to fight on equal terms with Gunvolt) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Possesses the Septimosome of some of Sumeragi's strongest adepts and can damage enemies physically) | Multi-City Block Class '| '''City Block Class '| '''Small Town Class Durability: Building level+, possibly far higher (Survived an attack from Asimov, who is able to keep up with an Anthem'd Gunvolt, though this may have been in high part because of his power nullification) | Multi-City Block level | City Block level | Small Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Highly mobile on his own, and his gear helps him retain his stamina) Range: Tens of meters with his gun and projectile-based attacks. Standard Equipment: Border (his revolver), Meganteleon (his custom armor), a drone named Lola, and multiple Septimosomes. Intelligence: Extremely high. At the age of 14, he is more than capable of constructing weapons that can emulate the Septimosome of adepts he's fought. Is also very cunning. Weaknesses: Relies on his gear to fight at his current level. Seriously biased, cold-hearted, and stubborn. Has a headstrong attitude that drives him to hunt down every adept. | If the Mirror Shards are forcefully taken from Lola, Copen will lose his enhanced power. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Doppler Desire (ラストドプラー、, Lust Doppler): Copen's special attack, which he activates by chanting: "Hands defiled by sin / A body damned for deeds far done / Seek its salvation! Doppler Desire!". Upon completion, he summons four doppelganger apparitions that briefly circle around him. At the conclusion of this attack, Copen and any remaining copies will ram into the target with their shields. The doppelgangers will disappear at the end of this attack. * Arrogant Radiance (アロガントファング、, Arrogant Fang): A weapon derived from Jota, Copen fires a laser cannon along the ground. Shortly afterwards, he fires a swirling lance.　　 * Blazing Bombers (ブレイジングバリスタ、, Blazing Ballista): A weapon derived from Viper, Copen shoots a flaming arrow that detonates three lingering explosions in its path of fire. * Flesh Eater (ミリオンイーター、, Million Eater): A weapon derived from Stratos, Copen unleashes a slow-moving swarm of insects. * Gorgon Gaze (ジェラシックゴルゴン、, Jealousic Gorgon): A weapon derived from Elise, Copen shines a beam of light in front of him, petrifying anybody facing in the direction of the attack temporarily. * Lazy Laser (レイジーレーザー、, Lazy Laser): A weapon derived from Merak, Copen fires a giant laser into a wormhole that will reappear at different areas and at different angles on-screen. Second Game * Power Grab (グリードスナッチャー、, Greed Snatcher): A weapon derived from Carrera, Copen fires two waves of three magnetic bullets. * Shred Storm (ストライクソウ Strike Saw) Copen has the Bits rapidly slice through everything in his immediate surroundings, decimating everything nearby. * Healing: Heals him back to full health. * Hailstorm Blade: Creates ice swords that launch short-range slash waves, dealing increased damage should they both strike the target. This attack will home-in on tagged targets. * Twintail Bunker: Creates two hair drills that can be thrust forwards or upwards to attack, or downwards to boost jumps. Tagging foes causes this weapon to create hair missiles to launch at them. * Hydro Zapper: Creates two water orbs that release lasers of water similar to Milas' Hydro Zapper. The lasers will track a tagged foe even if they are tagged while the Hydro Zapper is in mid-flight. * Broad Circuit '''The bits launch a wide-scale flurry of data similar to Teseo's Data Rain attack. The attack becomes more clustered and hits harder when attacking a tagged foe. * '''Ferrous Fang: Launches a shot of blood-like substance. Upon impacting a target, they fly back to Copen and heal minor wounds. These blobs automatically fly towards tagged targets. * Prism Break: The bits create and launch a prism similar to Ghauri's Prism Strike. Can be charged for increased size and damage, but will continue to consume energy until he fires the attack. This attack will follow "tagged" enemies. * Vantage Raid: Launches ring-shaped shots similar to Galette Krone's Wheel Chakrams. Upon impact, they bind the target to prevent them from moving or retaliating. This attack will track anyone Copen has "Tagged" with his gun. Key: Games | Anthem'd | Composite | Composite Anthem'd Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Gunvolt's Profile (Both had three months of prep) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Water Users Category:Hair Users Category:Ice Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Builders Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Petrification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7